The present invention relates generally to storage devices. More particularly, to a system and method for providing automatic firmware updates and diagnostics for coupled storage devices.
Storage device networks typically must have their firmware updated by means of a separately attached host platform. Conventional means of providing such updates include tape, SCSI, and serial port propagation schemes. Although in wide use, there are significant disadvantages posed by such arrangements. For example in the case of tape propagation, several attendants must be employed to manually assist in providing the desired updates through additional tape device attachments. And, where PC platforms are utilized, programs must be written that involve time consuming coding, necessary to make compatible communication between the interconnected systems.
Previously, network attached storage devices (NAS devices) have operated only in target mode, receptive only to commands received from separately attached host platforms. By not recognizing the benefits of configuring the network attached devices to operate as firmware propagation initiators, the designers of such systems render them dependent on the unwieldy and time consuming methods noted above.
A method and system for automatically carrying out firmware revisions, and diagnostics are disclosed. The system provides for the automatic updating of connected storage devices, such as network attached devices (NAS devices) firmware by other attached devices. This is done if the device initiating the updates determines that it possesses the latest firmware revision. Conversely, if a device finds that its own firmware is older, it can retrieve the latest firmware from another attached device and update itself.
In another embodiment, the system provides for the automatic disabling of defective drives. In this embodiment a xe2x80x9cpack leaderxe2x80x9d (storage device), that is attached, for example via a bus or network, is configured to disable a defective drive. This is done if the bad drive has detected through self-diagnostics that it contains some defect or anomaly.
Once this information has been communicated to the xe2x80x9cpack leaderxe2x80x9d (for example, via a request that it not receive anymore media access commands), the xe2x80x9cpack leaderxe2x80x9d then functions to disable the device.